


Hold On (Please Don't Leave Me)

by stevenrgrs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Coma, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevenrgrs/pseuds/stevenrgrs
Summary: Steve never meant to say these things (and now it's too late to take them back).





	Hold On (Please Don't Leave Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by the song Hold On by Chord Overstreet (basically it's the song but a story and Stony?)  
> Also I have no idea how to tag, so I apologize for my miserable tagging.  
> This fic contains attempted suicide (not graphic) so if that triggers you, please don't read it.

It started rather harmlessly.

They had been playfully bickering when someone - Steve couldn't even say who it was, now - touched upon a subject the other did not wish to discuss.  
It quickly escalated into a shouting match, which ended abruptly when Tony stormed off.  
Steve's first mistake was not following him immediately.  
His second mistake was waiting for a whole hour before going after Tony.

He searched every corner of their house, only to find Tony nowhere, but the bathroom door locked.  
"Tony?" Steve asked hesitantly. Tony didn't answer.  
"Tony?" Steve asked again, louder this time. Still no answer.

"Tony, I know you're angry with me, and you have every right to be, but please, say something."  
"Yell at me, tell me to get lost, I don't care. Just say something!" Steve begged.  
When the only reply he got was silence again, what Steve felt came close to desperation.  
"Tony, please!" Silence. "Tony, if you don't say something, I'll kick this door in."

When still there came no witty remark on property damage, Steve took a step back, took a deep breath and broke through the door - only to find Tony lying on the floor.

"TONY!" Steve crossed the room to lean over Tony's lifeless form.  
He pulled him close and put a hand on his heart and found it beating.  
Weak and irregular, but beating.  
Steve had never been so relieved, in all his life.  
He placed a kiss on Tony's forehead and whispered: "Please don't leave me. Whatever you do, hold on. I need you.  
I can't imagine a world without you, and I don't want to live in it." 

He picked Tony up and carefully carried him to his car, sat him down in the passenger seat and drove off to the hospital.  
Steve felt like all his fears had just come alive; like he was caught in his worst nightmare and couldn't escape.  
When they reached the hospital, everything happened in a blur.

The only thing Steve clearly remembers is that they took Tony away while he had to stay behind, the words "Please don't leave me" stuck in his throat, threatening to break free.  
He also remembers that the next two hours were the worst in his life.  
Sitting in the waiting area - or rather, pacing back and forth in the waiting area - and not knowing if Tony would make it, was worse than every heartbreak he has ever faced combined.

A nurse approaches him.  
"Mr. Rogers?" Steve looks at her with red, but dry eyes, every tear already spent.  
"He is alive." Steve feels relief flood him, only to despair once more when she continues: "However, he is currently in a coma and it is unclear when he will awake." The unspoken "if ever" is very loud and clear in Steve's ears. "I'm truly sorry."  
"Can I see him?" His voice is coarse.  
"Yes, of course. Follow me."

She leads him through a few hallways until they reach a door labeled 'Room 2b15'.  
She opens the door for him, lets him enter the room, then closes the door and leaves.

"Oh, Tony..."  
Steve steps closer to the hospital bed.  
Tony's usually tan skin is now pale and he looks tiny and incredibly vulnerable in the bed he lays in.  
Steve carefully takes Tony's hand in his and starts talking.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I am so unbelievably sorry. I never meant to say these things.  
Please hold on. I need you to hold on, for me.  
I'd be lost if you left me.  
Please come back to me, Tony, please don't leave me.  
I love you so much, I do.  
And I swear to love you all my life.  
Just- just wake up and come home with me."  
Tears start rolling down Steve's face once again.


End file.
